Hetalia Day
by Helzebet
Summary: Por que nadie cree que cada 24 de octubre se reunan solo a resolver los problemas del mundo, por lo menos no despues de que vimos Hetalia. Varias parejas. Yaoi. Por favor lean la nota antes de leer el fanfic.


_Nota:_

_Esta idea es solo un homenaje a todas las chicas que son fanáticas de la serie y la empezaron yaoizar, por que verán, muchas chicas se están matando por mañana -literalmente- se mataron organizando y gracias a ellas mañana podré asistir felizmente al Hetalia Day; así que no es un fanfic en si, pero tampoco es una historia donde hay un personaje nuevo o donde yo misma aparezco en el, parece que si, pero no, nada de eso, pero espero que entiendan lo que quiero decir y si la quieren borrar o decirme que esto es una estupidez, es bien recibido, al igual que las buenas criticas y comentarios, total esto solo es…_

…_una yaoidea._

_Por ultimo, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya; si fueran míos, Francis no aparecería con su rosa, Arthur ya se le hubiera declarado a America y Rusia ya hubiera sido uno con todos…_

_**Hetalia day: El día de las naciones unidas.**_

Ninguna de las chicas cree que cada 24 de octubre, los países se reúnan a resolver los problemas del mundo _(el calentamiento mundial, las guerras, el hambre…)_ y todo por la culpa de aquel chico* que sugirió que ellos solo se reunían a pelear y a hacer otras cositas; después de ese comentario, empezamos a sospechar mas de costumbre debido a los incontables chismes de las naciones, como el video que salio en mundialmente, donde se podía apreciar a todas las naciones totalmente ridiculizadas y haciendo cosas privadas entre ellos en Las Vegas* sin contar todos los videos que han sido subidos a Youtube, como los dibujos, series, juegos que han salido en la Web y los inquietantes foros en donde todos los temas de hablar son los chicos de Hetalia _(nombre que sugerimos entre nosotras para identificarlos fácilmente)._ Curiosamente el tema más reciente es justamente este: _¿Qué hacen REALMENTE las naciones en este día?*_ Cada quien aporta, a si que el hilo de la conversación esta quedando más o menos así:

En medio de la reunión, todas las naciones se encuentran discutiendo, en realidad nadie le pone atención al moderador y a los tópicos , unos se pusieron a dibujar en los papeles que tenían enfrente _(tal es el caso de Japón, dibujando la el próximo anime que va a salir a la venta),_ otros se pusieron a _comer ( Italia, no pudo resistirse a la pasta que traía en su portafolio)_ y algunos acosando a lo demás _( creo que no hace falta decir que Francis y Antonio estaban detrás de todo esto)_

Ese día, el ultimo en llegar es Inglaterra, tomado hasta la coronilla, tambaleando, se dirige torpemente a su lugar, cantando felizmente. Francis nota rápidamente la presencia de esté y aprovechando que America esta discutiendo con Suiza sobre sus deudas y los demás, están en su mundo, trata de llevárselo a algún lado donde nadie los vea.

_Demasiado tarde._

Arthur, de la nada, trae puesto su traje de mesero y encima de una _mesa (para ser mas exacta, encima de la mesa de Alfred)_ empezó a cantar _"Let`s go girls"_. Todos los que se encuentran reunidos ahí, le prestan atención a Inglaterra. La fiesta comienza.

Ahora, si bien, antes no les interesaban los problemas de mundo a estas naciones; en estos momentos, les iba valiendo el calentamiento global o que la influenza _"atacará"_ nuevamente. Todo se reducía a la grandiosa fiesta que estaba enfrente.

Rusia estaba intentando convencer a China de que lo mejor para el era volverse uno. Yao realmente estaba nervioso, trataba de que Kiku le hiciera caso, pero este estaba más ocupado en ver que tan peluditos estaban los gatitos de Grecia. Y de la platica empezó el acoso, Ivan comenzó a hacerle caricias que por mas leves y dulces que fueran, Yao no podía evitar sonrojarse, hasta que sin decir mas, Ivan se quito la bufanda de su cuello, se la paso a Yao por su cuello –_provocándole cosquillas_- le hizo un leve nudo por enfrente y la jalo fuertemente.

Ivan estaba besando intensamente a Yao, y mientras este no reaccionaba se lo llevo de la bufanda, al primer baño que encontró.

_El primer servicio de baños estará ocupado, por un largo rato._

Romano al ver esta escena, inocentemente -_ingenua y tontamente_- le pregunta a España el por que Rusia se lleva a China a los baños.

_Verás, a eso se le llama "Relaciones Internacionales"*_

Y sin más, se lleva a Lovino por la fuerza al siguiente servicio de baños.

Feliciano –_que ya había terminado su delicioso plato de pasta_- empezó a hablar con Alemania, una conversación que "_todo mundo oía pero no decía nada"_

_¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! Todavía me duele mi trasero después de lo que hicimos*…_

West, al ver que eran el centro de la atención, solo consiguió taparle la boca a Feliciano y llevárselo a…otro lado.

_El servicio de baños por hoy, no esta disponible, disculpe las molestias._

Después de ver cantar por más de media hora a Inglaterra _(con este pequeño y lindo trajecito de mesero)_ con Hungría y las demás chicas, Alfred cree que ya es necesario bajarlo de su mesa, lo baja como a una damisela y se lo lleva cargando lejos de la vista de Francis, tocando "_accidentalmente_" algunas partes de UK (_este punto, nos tardo semanas en ver si era o no "accidentalmente", llegamos a la conclusión de que USA es un pervertido*)_

Alfred sienta en una mesa del fondo a Arthur, UK solo atrapa con sus piernas a USA y lo empieza a besar fogosamente.

_Y la idea ahí se queda._

_Tal vez las chicas, hubieran finalizado la idea , pero están tan ocupadas terminando de arreglar el equipo de espionaje que entrara en la ONU, donde se verán, que llevara cada quien, como nos identificaremos, que todo mundo esta muy emocionado por mañana…_

_¡MAÑANA!_

_--------_

**Ese chico**, se refiere a **Hidekaz Himaruya**, es un mundo extraño donde se supone que si exite Hetalia, me encantaría vivir ahí...

_Le doy un aplauso a las personas que adivinaron a que fanfic me referia, a las que no supieron que fanfic era o no lo han leido es _**Waking Up In Vegas**

**de last sentence**

**Jejeje, bueno esa fue la pregunta que le hice a Yaoilove, conversando un dia con ella, de ahi surgio la idea.**

**Relaciones Internacionales. Despues de ver Hetalia, no puedo evitar que mi imaginacion trabaje a mil por hora, tenia que ponerlo.**

******Esta idea fue de Yaoilove, asi que ella es la culpable (XD sabes que te adoro)**

******Para mi USA un pervertido de primera pero no quiere salir de closet, eso de crecer con Francis no le ayudo.**

******Mañana o el domingo subire la otra parte y les acabere de comentar lo del fanfic.**

******Gracias por leer mi fic y si no les gusto ya saben -quitenlo, borrenlo, matenme, me da igual XDXDXD-, si si les gusto son libres de comentar...**

******Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía,disculpenme y por favor haganmelo saber.**


End file.
